


Guess We Really Are Brothers

by cupqueencake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Brothers Tommyinnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Compliant Marriage, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nesting, Not Beta Read, Other, Phil Watson is Technoblade's Father (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson is Tommyinit's Father (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Reconciliation, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake
Summary: "There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s decided. It doesn’t matter that his lower jaw hurts, lower back burns, or ears ache. It doesn’t matter that he’s begun stealing trinkets, gold, and iron from chests and hoarding it in his house. Tubbo refuses to complain about it, and instead bothers him with wide eyed glances and judgmental stares. Tubbo tells him it isn’t judgmental at all, but he knows that it is. Why else would he be so angry at the stares if it weren’t judgemental? Tubbo would probably tell him its because he’s insecure and he would tell the imaginary Tubbo tofuck off."A piglin Tommy fic, full of fluff and reconciliation with big brother Technoblade.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 657





	Guess We Really Are Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is canon divergence, especially as the SBI dynamic and big brother/son Technoblade is not canon in the Dream SMP. It is based entirely on persona's and roleplay characters within the Dream SMP and not real content creators. If they are at all uncomfortable with this fic I will unpost it.
> 
> Shippers do not interact, this is based purely on platonic relationships and family based intimacy and relationships. Nothing is romantic here and will never be.
> 
> Content Warnings: Explicit language I think is the only one.

Tubbo thinks he’s acting weird. He’s not, of course he’s not. ~~Even though he most definitely is~~. For a couple days he has been overly clingy, even more so than he usually is around Tubbo. He has felt a need to be wrapped up in family and friends, more so than he ever has. However, this feeling didn’t last long at all, and it in fact faded into something much harder to deal with. Now, he’s been overly irritated. He’s become sensitive to every noise and word. It has been like the entire world is screaming at him, even though nothing has really changed. Yesterday, Tubbo asked him to help build a watch tower in Snowchester and Tubbo swears he growled at him. He didn’t growl, not at all, just because he grumbled a little doesn’t mean anything. Nope. He’s just fine, just having a bad day or two or many.

There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s decided. It doesn’t matter that his lower jaw hurts, lower back burns, or ears ache. It doesn’t matter that he’s begun stealing trinkets, gold, and iron from chests and hoarding it in his house. Tubbo refuses to complain about it, and instead bothers him with wide eyed glances and judgmental stares. Tubbo tells him it isn’t judgmental at all, but he knows that it is. Why else would he be so angry at the stares if it weren’t judgemental? Tubbo would probably tell him its because he’s insecure and he would tell the imaginary Tubbo to _fuck off_.

Though, the sad thing is he does suspect what’s happening to him. He knows he is acting strange. He just doesn’t want to admit what it is. He knows he’s probably a hybrid of some kind, as it is the most logical conclusion. His entire family is full of hybrids and he’s seen them go through their transformations when he was younger. And he’s acting very similarly. But, since he can’t admit that out loud, he just ignores it. Because again, he’s fine.

He can’t ignore it for long, unfortunately, because Tubbo will not leave him alone. Today, he’s taken to bothering him at his hotel while he’s working.

“Tommy,” Tubbo’s light voice trails through his hotel lobby, “Can I ask you something?”

He itches his ear and just scoffs, “What? I’m busy.”

Tubbo makes a show of looking around the empty lobby, “Right. It’s not so much a question more so than an intervention. I think you should go see Technoblade.”

“Why the hell would I see that dickhead?”

Tubbo’s ears flatten, “Well…”

Tommy flashes his teeth and shouts, “Spit it out!”

“I think you’re a hybrid,” He squeaks, “Your kind of acting how I was when I was growing my horns with the mood swings and pains.”

Tommy softens a little, “Oh. I mean, I kind of been suspecting that myself, though I hate to admit it. Why do I have to see Technoblade for that? Last time I checked he’s one, a bastard, and two, he hates me.”

Tubbo puffs out a nervous laugh, “Please don’t get mad, but I think you may be a piglin hybrid. After monitoring your symptoms and stuff I like looked it up in a book in Karl’s library and it seems similar to that. And since the only other piglin hybrid around is Technoblade, I figured he could help.”

Tubbo was right that he would get mad, because his blood was boiling. He doesn’t mean to feel furious, he just can’t help it, and it doesn’t help that the anger he’s feeling proves Tubbo’s point. Maybe it’s because he researched behind his back. ~~Or maybe it’s because the only who can help him is Technoblade~~. He doesn’t want to yell at him again though, Tubbo doesn’t deserve that, so he just takes a few seconds to breathe. 

He can’t say he necessarily disagrees with Tubbo, even if it’s the last thing he really wants to accept. When he thinks about it, it makes a lot of sense now, life that is. He’s always been possessive and a spitfire, hoarding objects left and right, like the discs. He’s always been greatly clingy toward his family and dearest friends. He’s never acted like the avians of his family, in his life, so he should’ve at least figured he’d be a piglin like his brother Technoblade.

“Okay, let’s say I believe you. I just, uh,” He feels his throat tighten, “I don’t know. I doubt Techno will want to help me. I mean, I betrayed him and haven’t really apologized or anything.”

Tubbo just sighs and sits on the check in counter, even though he’s told him to stop doing that, “Aw, well I guess this is a good time to reconcile right.”

“Won’t he just think I’m using him again?”

Tubbo shrugs, “The worst he’s gonna say is no. If he does, I promise to do more reading and help you with what I can, though it’ll be hard to fully understand what you’re going through. Sheep are a lot different from piglins after all.”

So, Tommy nods his head and promises to make the trip. What Tubbo doesn’t know is that he’s most definitely not going to ask Technoblade for help. He’d rather save himself the embarrassment. He can apologize, sure, that’s easy enough. Hand the Axe of Peace over and go _we are brothers, forgive me bitch_ and then lie to Tubbo and say _Technoblade refused to help because he is stupid_ and he’s golden.

So that’s how Tommy’s found himself sneaking into Technoblade’s house, yet again. Ranboo sees him, and observes him curiously, but doesn’t move to stop him. He wonders if Tubbo has told Ranboo why he’s out here today. He doesn’t care, he’s too angry to care. He’s been out here for a while, and luckily the biome he’s in isn’t too cold for his now much warmer body temperature. He fidgets a lot though, since his skin is crawling with pent up energy. He isn’t sure if he wants to steal something or fight someone, and he isn’t sure he wants to really try either of those things here, seeing as that Technoblade will probably kill him.

He decides to make himself less intimidating and hides in the little “Tommy Box” and waits. He hates being in small spaces immensely though, but he’s not sure what else to do other than make himself seem smaller. He just needs Techno to not immediately kill him and then he can apologize, and what better way than to seem tiny and pathetic. Techno eventually comes back from wherever he was, cape elegant and bellowing behind him. His pink hair is braided prettily today, with a gold pin on the end of the braid. Tommy hates how much he admires it. Techno walks by him once and then pauses. Tommy expects him to say something, but instead he’s being picked up by the front of his shirt and slammed against the wall. Techno glares at him, tusks mere inches from his face.

“Heyyy Technoblade,” He laughs, “My friend. Good to see you.”

“Tommy, I told you to stop stealing from me.”

Tommy screeches, “No! I’m not stealing, this time, I’m just, um, well, here to talk.”

Techno drops him roughly against the ground pinching his nose, “Fine. What do you want?”

“I want,” He starts confidently and then feels his voice quiet, “I came here to apologize. Not to get forgiveness or something stupid like that. But we are brothers, and I did wrong you, a few times, and I suppose that warrants an apology. So, I’m sorry Technoblade.”

“For?” His voice gives away nothing.

“For using you. Making you feel like you’re worthless and are nothing more than my weapon. For betraying you,” Tommy sighs, “I mean, I don’t regret going back to Tubbo, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I just should have communicated it better and not have left you the way I did. I did see you as a friend, as a brother, and I didn’t show that.”

Techno surprisingly doesn’t move to fight him and just flushes a little, “Huh. Never thought I’d see the day Tommy comes to apologize for something he’s done.” And he can read the gratitude in the hard edges in his voice.

Tommy pulls the Axe of Peace from his belt, “And, well, I’ve come to return your axe too. I don’t deserve it, after what I did, and it is yours.”

Techno’s eyes crinkle with fondness, even though his voice is still even, “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Tommy hands it over quickly, “Okay! Now that all that shit is done, let’s spar Technoblade.”

“Heh?”

“You heard me,” He feels his energy well up again, “Now that I’ve apologized and shit it’s time to be brothers again. And you’re awful with words, so it only makes sense to fight.”

“Tommy.” He deadpans.

“Yes?”

“You hate sparring with me,” He furrows his brow, “You always lose and you’re always pissy when you do.”

“Please Techno? I just really need to get some of my energy out,” Tommy gasps, “Wait no! Never mind, I don’t want to use you again or anything. I mean, FUCK!”

Techno shakes his head, “I know, it’s fine. Why are you acting, weird?”

Tommy clenches his jaw and hides a wince, “I’m not weird, you’re weird, and also stupid. Bitch.”

Techno rubs his chin, “Hmm. Do your teeth hurt?”

“No.”

Techno hands him an apple from a chest, “Okay, then bite into this apple.”

Tommy huffs, “Fine I will Techno, you’re going to look so dumb when nothing happens, AH,” He yelps putting a hand over his aching lower jaw. Techno approaches him cautiously and he feels a warm hand on his cheek. Tommy flinches but doesn’t move away. Techno slowly pries his hands off his jaw and he wordlessly eyes him. Tommy gets the picture and opens his mouth. Techno gasps a little and then he feels his ear. Tommy pushes against Techno to let go of him since his ears hurt too.

Techno backs off and hums, “Do you have lower back pain?”

“Yeah.”

“Anger, bloodlust, and possessiveness?”

“I guess, I don’t know.”

“Hoarding things?”

Tommy groans, “Yes, yes, stop it with the annoying questions already.”

Techno raises his hands in surrender, “Fine. You do know you’re growing tusks, right?”

Tommy has not noticed that, ever since the pain started, he’s just sort of ignored it. He runs into Techno’s bathroom and opens his mouth and sure enough his bottom canines are a little longer and thicker. They aren’t long enough yet that they’re up to his lip or anything. He also notices his ears are a little pointier too. Again, he’s not surprised. Though, seeing it up close is kind of daunting, even if it is expected.

“Welp,” Tommy just snickers, “Guess that really makes us brothers, doesn’t it?”

Techno doesn’t seem amused, he’s grimacing, “Is that why you came here? For help?” Tommy really wants to lie. He’s an awful liar. And Techno doesn’t deserve that, especially when he’s all but asking if Tommy’s planning on using him again.

“Not really,” Tommy looks away from his reflection, “Look, Tubbo wanted me to come here for this hybrid thing, but I mostly came here to return the axe and say sorry. I didn’t really want to ask you for help.”

Techno wars with himself. He looks like he wants to kick Tommy to the curb, but the other part of him looks like he wants to hug him. It makes the air thick with tension, so Tommy just makes the decision for him.

“Um, it’s getting late. I think I should go,” Tommy points to the door, “Yeah, I think I’ll just make my way back. I’ll visit you when this blows over.”

Techno grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Though Tommy likes to think he’s strong, it’s impossible to escape his brother’s grasp. He struggles against him and even tries to kick him. Techno just pulls him up off the ground by the wrist and lets him tire himself out. Techno’s glare is one of exasperation, like he’s wondering how his life led himself up to this point. Tommy ponders that too, fate’s cruel if not annoying.

When he stops squirming Techno lets him down and says, “Listen. I think you’re trying to reconcile with me, and I believe it, though you’ve used me twice now and I can’t risk that again.”

Tommy expected this and so he just rolls his eyes, “Yeah I know, which is why I one, didn’t tell you, and two, am trying to leave.”

“I know,” He pushes, “I know that. However, I also know what it’s like to go through this hybrid stuff alone. Phil wasn’t much help when I was younger, he knew nothing about piglins. So, I’ll help you, I guess, but just words of advice. I’m not going to babysit you.”

Tommy tries to not let his eyes sparkle, “Lay it on me.”

Tommy walks home hope in his chest. Techno’s advice was really good, and it felt nice. Techno also mentioned that their family should’ve seen it sooner and he’s sorry he didn’t give the transformation talk earlier, with the _before you betrayed me_ going painfully unsaid. And when he had asked what he meant by that all Techno said was that he’d always been clingy and a thief.

Techno told him to have Tubbo massage his ears once daily to ease the pain and to only drink regeneration potions. He said healing would just cause his gums to scab over and it would hurt more for longer. Techno also told him to have Tubbo give him gifts once a day, so he’d be less inclined to steal and cause destruction. Techno mentions if he let’s his feelings of hoarding go unchecked, he’d do something crazy like steal an entire house. Tommy tried to ask him why a house, and he was waved away with a very embarrassed Technoblade. He was assured that his hair wouldn’t necessarily turn pink, but his sharpening nails would harden and get darker, and Techno gave him one of his metal filers to keep them maintained. Lastly, he said the tail was the easiest part. He would probably wake up with it one day and that would be that. Tommy most worried about the aggression and bloodlust and so he just gave Tommy a few wooden dummies to take home to punch out.

When he returns to the SMP he makes his way toward Snowchester, deciding it best to stay with Tubbo through this, since he’s not sure he can do it alone. Tubbo happily lets him in and promises to try his best. And if he clings to Tubbo through the month-long period, well, no one would be there to notice.

Even with Techno’s advice it’s not easy. He growls more days than not, and sometimes he slips and steals all of Tubbo’s diamonds. He’s broken so many of the wooden dummies that he’s taken to uprooting entire trees. Tubbo doesn’t complain and just packs the wood away in chests for future builds. Eventually his tusks finish growing in and his tail is free, and ears feel so much less sensitive. Towards the end of the month, he feels his mood even out and eventually he and mostly Tubbo can relax.

It’s hard getting used to talking and eating with tusks, but he makes an effort. He knows they’ll only get bigger over time, though that’ll be over the course of a few years. He’s also still adjusting to being not human anymore. So many of his senses are heightened. His taste is more sensitive, and he can’t stand the taste of red meat anymore. He enjoys fish and vegetables well enough and so Tubbo teases him for becoming a pescatarian. At least he’s not vegan. Another annoying thing is he can’t stand loud noises as easily anymore. Tubbo luckily can’t either and he always makes sure to comfort him when a bang or crash makes him jump.

Tubbo also finds out that Tommy loves being scratched behind his ears. The first time Tubbo does it he melts and knocks him over with a headbutt. At the time he was so embarrassed that he ran outside and uprooted a few trees to calm down. Tubbo laughed at him the entire time and told him that he expected it. Tommy knows, he’s made Tubbo bleat in happiness before, so he tries to get over his awkwardness. With Tubbo’s help he’s getting better every day and he’s proud of himself. He hadn’t even called Techno once for help.

When he’s finally comfortable in his own skin another month later he decides to finally pay Technoblade another visit. He really wants to spar him, to bond mostly. It’s also because knocking over trees just isn’t cutting it anymore. He’s also hoping Techno will help him pierce his ears and nose so he can adorn it with gold. He likes Techno’s jewelry a lot and figures why not do something like that for himself?

When he knocks this time it’s Phil who answers who is definitely not caught up to the whole “my son is a hybrid” situation. Phil just raises his wings in surprise and gapes at him, and he just waltzes by him like he lives there. Techno is brewing some potions and doesn’t seem concerned that he’s there, even though Tommy has arrived unannounced. It feels nice their talk really calmed things down between them, since he most definitely expected some wariness.

He proudly bares his newly formed, albeit smaller, tusks in a grin and Techno just returns it with a proud thumbs up. Phil just shakes his head, still processing the whole thing, “Jesus, mate. When did this happen?”

“Two months ago, did Techno not tell you?”

Phil shook his head, “Nah, but I haven’t been around lately much, so it’s understandable. I did hear of your reconciliation. You gave me quite the scare, but I’m not really surprised this happened.”

“How come?”

Phil just chuckles, “I mean, Toms, as a kid you were a lot like Techno. I remember this one time I gave you one of my capes and you refused to even let me wash it. You pointed a wooden sword at me and everything. I figured you were just a clingy kid, but I guess it was your piglin instincts.”

Tommy ignores that and moves closer to Techno, “Hey Techno. I’m here to spar.”

Techno raises a brow, “Oh? What do you want if you win?”

“When, Techno, when,” He smirks, “I’ve been training. And I want you to pierce my ears and nose.”

Techno holds out his hand, “And if I win, you owe me a favor.”

The idea of a favor would usually scare Tommy, but Techno’s voice is light, so he thinks it’s probably going to be something silly like a chore or something. He wouldn’t make him do something crazy, not like Dream would. So, Tommy grips his hand with his full strength and shakes it. Tommy has been preparing for this, he wasn’t lying, so for once he feels confident.

They spar with no armor and a wooden sword, the first to be “killed” wins. They define being killed as being put in a position that would cause death, though they’re not to actually harm each other. He’s surprised he can keep up with Techno strength wise, and he’s still good at dodging like he always has been. Techno fights valiantly, but Tommy will admit that he sees a bit of joy and pride sparkle in his brother’s eyes when he loses his upper hand. So, when he knocks Techno off his feet and presses the wooden sword to his neck, he can’t help but laugh and let the adrenaline pour out of him.

Techno for once joins in on his laughter and says, “Good job.”

“Yes! I finally did it, I beat you. You suck!” Tommy shouts, panting and tired.

Techno brushes the snow off himself and stands up, “You won’t be lucky next time, but a win is a win. Come on, show me what kind of piercings you want.”

Techno puts two golden hoops on each ear and a septum piercing with a piece of his friendship emerald in the middle. Techno instructs him on how to prevent infection but he’s too busy looking at them in the mirror to really listen. Techno definitely suppresses an “aw” when Tommy tells him how happy he is to be like his brother, which does wonders to his heart.

“I wasn’t going to aw,” Techno says and when Phil smirks at him he shouts, “I wasn’t.”

“I love you too Techno,” Is all Tommy says and Techno just hides his face in his hands.

Phil invites him to stay the night and so he’s sitting on the couch next to his dad. It’s definitely weird, since they haven’t been like a family in years, but he accepts it for what it is. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be happy that they blew up L’Manberg, and he certainly isn’t the fondest of anarchy since he’s not really into the whole war thing. But if Techno can forgive him for his betrayal he can at least move forward about the loss of his country. He knows L’Manberg was falling apart anyway, it was only a matter of time that someone got rid of it. And now that it’s gone, he has felt a little freer, like there’s nothing tying him to one place.

Techno is cooking them baked potatoes and Phil just scratches behind his ear in the spot that makes him feel gooey inside while they wait. Phil smiles at him, “You and Techno are so similar, he always falls asleep when I do this.”

“’M not going to sleep,” He mumbles.

Techno shouts from the furnace, “I don’t fall asleep either. You’re the one who passes out during a preening.”

“Ookay, whatever you say Techno.”

Tommy sits up at that, “Wait. Can I preen you?”

Phil looks bewildered, which he understands. It has been a long time since he’s ever done that for him. And he’s about to just tell him never mind but Phil interrupts him with a nod.

“Um,” Phil looks at Techno for a moment, “Sure, why not.”

They sit on the floor and Tommy begins smoothing out the feathers. He works gently and slowly, taking his time with pulling out the loose ones. He’s mindful of his sharp nails when he’s near the base of the wing and makes sure he doesn’t tug too hard. Even though it’s been many years since he’s done this, he remembers the steps well enough. Eventually he gets to finishing up both wings and moves to apply the wing oil. Once he massages the base of the wings and goes to apply some Phil collapses on the ground. He screams and Techno runs over immediately. When Techno just sees Phil laying on the carpet he chuckles.

“He’s fine Tommy, I told you he’d fall asleep.”

“What the fuck,” Tommy whines, “I thought he died.”

Techno just pats his head and goes back to the furnace. Tommy centers himself and goes back to oiling the wings. Once he thinks they’re looking healthy and glossy he goes to wash his hands in the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and touches his new piercings. He’s still not used to how much different he looks, but it doesn’t really bother him much. He’s still excited for it and he’s glad that he has something to share with his only remaining brother. He thinks if he had grown wings like Wilbur, he’d have regretted it. He considers growing his hair out for a moment so that it’s long enough for Techno to braid. Though he doesn’t want to just keep copying his brother, even though that’s not his intent. Maybe he should just ask him if it’s a piglin thing or he could keep his annoying mouth shut. The latter sounds more appealing.

When he returns to the living room Techno is putting plates on the table. Phil is still asleep, a blanket over him as he rests. Tommy wants to wake him, but Techno just shakes his head and opens a chair for him. He sits down and gratefully takes a couple potatoes and adds butter and sour cream. They’re both quiet, but it isn’t really that awkward, even if there’s so much space between them. So, they eat, comforted in the silence.

Phil eventually wakes up with a yawn. He puffs his wings and rubs his eyes, and he doesn’t ever think he’s seen Phil so relaxed before. When he stands up to stretch, he excitedly joins them at the table and serves himself a few potatoes. Tommy has to resist laughing at him.

“What?” Phil asks him.

Tommy just smirks, “I guess Technoblade was right. You fucking passed out on me.”

Phil just scrunches his nose, “You should take it as a compliment. Preening is a family bonding activity and if the avian feels safe enough they’ll fall asleep.”

Tommy holds back a smile, “Good, you should. I wasn’t planning on stabbing you anyway.”

Phil grins and then his expression morphs into something sad, “Thank you. For reaching out to us again. I didn’t like how far apart we were driven.”

And Tommy wants to shout and say _well maybe if you hadn’t killed Wilbur and blew up L’Manberg_ , but he doesn’t. It feels like if he does, it will set them back. He knows that the situation is more complicated that that anyway.

So, Tommy just steadies his voice and says, “Yeah. I mean, I know a lot has happened between us. I’ve wronged you and you’ve wronged me. We’ve all fucked up each other, I guess, but we’re still family I suppose. I don’t hate either of you, even if I wanted to.”

“I don’t hate you either,” Techno says and then covers his mouth, “Um, well no more than I hate most people.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, “Thanks.”

Phil seems calmer now, “This is progress. And also, Toms, we promise to look out for you better. We haven’t really done a good job at that, and for that I’m sorry.”

Feeling vulnerable he just shouts, “Nah I’ll be protecting you. I’m the big man around here.”

“Of course, silly me.”

When they finish their meal, he’s tired, and ready for bed. Phil’s looking at him like he has something major to ask him, but he doesn’t seem to find the courage. So, he just ignores it and just prepares for sleep. Techno hands him one of his much larger T-shirts to snooze in and he goes to change. When he comes back out Phil’s still there fidgeting on his feet. So, Tommy stares hoping Phil will just say whatever he needs to say. Techno just huffs at the scene.

“He’s nesting right now.”

Tommy remembers what that is, but he isn’t sure where Techno is going with this. “Okay?”

Techno puts a hand on his shoulder, “He wants us to sleep in his nest tonight as a family but he’s being stupid and cowardly so he’s just standing there looking silly.”

“Now, Techno, that’s not polite. But yes, he’s right. Do you two want to, um,” He trails off, pointing toward his room.

Tommy feels like this is significant. That even after all their apologies and bonding this is something huge. He knows how important family and flock is to avian hybrids, piglins too. To ask someone to share their space with you was a huge honor and meant that they cared about you. He holds back embarrassing himself with crying and just nods his head with a fond smile.

Phil drags them both into his room and they’re instructed where to lay in the nest. It’s how he remembers it as a kid, just a large bed with several blankets and pillows. There’s a few of Techno’s capes he thinks, but it’s hard to tell in the dim light. Phil soon joins them and lays on his stomach with his arms and wings covering them like a blanket. The possessive part of himself feels great here, like he’s finally whole again. Like he can finally protect his family. However, his mind tells him he doesn’t deserve this, and so he’s stuck there staring at the ceiling trying to calm down.

Techno reaches over Phil and brushes his hair, “Stop thinking so much Tommy. You’re safe here.”

“I just,” He looks down at Phil who seems to have fallen asleep again, “Do I really deserve to be here?”

“Yeah, of course you do. We’ve been over this Tommy, we’re moving forward. All of us. It won’t be easy, but we won’t be torn apart again. I won’t let it.” Techno says in a honey laden voice.

Tommy leans into the touch and hides a smile, “Alright then. Also, Techno, when my hair is long enough, can you teach me how to braid it?”

“You want your hair braided?”

“Yeah,” He flusters, “I’m not trying to copy you or anything, just, well, fuck you I can do what I want!”

Techno laughs deep from his chest, “No, no. I’m just surprised is all. Braiding hair is a huge part of piglin culture, especially when you ask someone to do it for you.”

“Is it like preening?”

“Sort of?” Techno says, “It’s supposed to represent strength and determination that you’ve let your hair grow that long. You honor it as you would honor yourself. To cut your hair short again would mean something horrible has happened. To let someone else braid your hair is I guess is similar to avians and preening, with just that you trust the person.”

Tommy is intrigued and so he excitedly asks, “How do you know all this?”

Techno shuffles a little, “There’s a book on it, um, since we didn’t have mom around to teach us you know? The only thing she ever taught me I think was a bit of her native language though I didn’t remember much, so I had to teach myself. I know it’s not the best, but I didn’t really want to lose that connection to her and to myself you know?”

Tommy reaches up and squeezes his hand and Techno just faux sighs and says, “Yes, I’ll let you read it and teach you some piglin stuff.”

“Thanks, Technoblade, you’re so cool.”

Tommy doesn’t compliment lightly, so he understand when Techno has to sniff and reach for a tissue on the bedside table. He doesn’t make fun of him or say anything and just lets himself relax under his father’s wing. He wishes Wilbur was here beside them, but for now it’s enough.

_**A Few Months Later:** _

“What are they saying?” Tubbo asks.

He’s been allowed to come over more, as Tommy and his family have grown closer. It took both Tommy and Ranboo’s convincing that he was no longer the president he was and that he was perfectly peaceful, nuclear weapons aside. Phil said yes right away, however Techno took a week to convince. It wasn’t until Ranboo showed him his platonic wedding ring and Techno caved. Techno would say it was because Ranboo was annoying, but Tubbo knows it is because he cares.

Phil regards Tommy and Techno with a soft smile, “I’m not sure. They’re speaking in piglin, I think. Tommy’s been a really quick learner.”

Tubbo turns his attention back on Tommy when Techno says, “What is that supposed to mean? You’re pronouncing that horribly.”

“No, I’m not you bastard, you’re such a…” and he continues in piglin.

Tubbo smiles, “I think that’s really cool. I sometimes bleat around Puffy and we just talk together.”

Tubbo falters when he sees Phil frown, “That’s nice, mate.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes,” He looks pained, “Sort of. It’s just Wilbur and I use to chirp and caw together. Now no one really remains who can understand me. I guess Quackity could, though, we aren’t that close.”

Tubbo doesn’t know what to say other than, “I’m sorry.”

Phil just pats his shoulder, “It’s okay Tubbo.”

Feeling awkward, he changes the subject and yells, “Tommy!”

“Uh, yes Tubbo,” He mutters something angrily in piglin to Technoblade, “What do you need?”

Tubbo shuffles on his feet, “Is it time?”

Tommy’s ears flick in happiness, “Oh yeah! Go away Technoblade!”

Tubbo’s here today because Phil suggested that they do a family bonding activity. Tubbo isn’t sure when he became Tommy’s family member as opposed to just a friend, but he doesn’t question it aloud. Phil says that he’d like for them all to “preen” each other, even though Phil’s the only one with wings. Phil quickly explained that they could braid Techno and Tommy’s hair and what not since it was a similar sort of thing. Tubbo tried to think of what sheep did that would be similar, though he’s pretty sure that they don’t have anything like that. It seems pretty daunting, but he decides to just go with the flow for today. Ranboo is equally unsure what to do, though he agrees to partake in whatever he can.

Tubbo is sat behind Tommy to braid his hair while Tommy preens Phil. Ranboo offers to braid Techno’s hair and Techno says something about a haircut for Tubbo. He agrees, since his hair is getting rather long. Tubbo makes sure to ask Ranboo if he needs anything, and he just laughs and says he’s fine and Tubbo is pretty certain he means it, though he can’t help but feel bad.

Tubbo marvels at how long Tommy’s hair has gotten over the past few months since it’s about halfway down his back now. He cards his fingers through it gently and detangles it a little. Tommy makes a slight purring sound and then he stops and Tubbo can see his ears go red. Tubbo doesn’t mention anything, so he doesn’t scare him, but he’s glad Tommy trusts him enough to purr. He thinks he remembers Phil warning him that this could happen, and that it was extremely impolite to tease someone for it.

“What kind of braid do you want?”

Tommy hums, “I think two could be cool. I’ll have more than my stupid brother and that’s pretty pog.”

“Shut up Tommy.” Techno says behind him.

Tommy turns around and points a finger at Techno and before he can fight with Tubbo sitting in the middle Phil slaps him with a wing, “Mate, chill out.”

Tommy grumbles a few curse words, some he understands and some he doesn’t, but he knows they’re curses, nonetheless.

As Techno begins brushing his hair he whispers, “I regret teaching him piglin curse words.”

Tubbo resists shaking his head and parts Tommy’s hair so he can start on the dual braids. He decides to do dutch braids and Techno hands him some things he can braid into his hair. He decides to put some gold chains and a few red ribbons. He saves the lapis pins for the ends of the hair.

As he’s braiding, he feels his hair get lighter and Techno’s gentle and careful ministrations make him bleat softly in happiness. The hair cut doesn’t mean nearly as much as braiding does to piglins or as much preening does to avians, be he does feel warm and connected here. It feels so weird since not too long ago he was executing Technoblade and now he’s here, practically one of the brothers. Or, brother-in-law he supposes, if you count Ranboo as one of Phil’s sons.

Techno seems relaxed with the braid being done on him, though he’s quiet. Tubbo supposes he’s used to having his hair braided is all, because Tommy is much more vocal. He’s purring again, and this time he’s not as petrified to do so. He’s happy Tommy is finally safe and happy and able to express himself. He’s again reminded how odd and unbelievable this all is. If you told him he’d let Techno give him a haircut back when he was president, he’s not sure how he would’ve reacted.

He let’s himself fall into a relaxed fog until he hears a thump and sees Phil passed out. He moves to shout but Tommy is screech laughing and that settles him from running. Tommy wouldn’t be laughing if Phil just up and died, so he’s fine, right?

Tubbo must seem anxious because Techno just pats his head, “Oh, he’s fine. He’s asleep. When someone an avian trusts preens them, they usually fall asleep. It means he feels safe here, I believe.”

“Oh,” Tubbo let’s himself laugh, “And here I thought his old heart finally gave out.”

“Not funny, Tubbo,” Tommy whines, “Philza Minecraft is so old! You can’t just joke about that.”

Tubbo just goes back to the second braid and gives a sarcastic, “Sorry.”

When he’s finally done it seems his and Techno’s hair is done too. He goes to the mirror and admires the cut. It’s nothing special, just how he usually has it when it’s shorter, but it’s a pretty clean job. He thanks Techno and then gives an awed face at his braid.

Ranboo went for a braid that started late into his ponytail and wove in some daisy’s and tied it off with a gold bow. He looks up at Techno, “You look great.” Techno grimaces, though he’s blushing, “Yeah, ah, well, okay. Thanks.”

He moves his attention to Ranboo, “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Nah,” Ranboo just shrugs, “What could we even do? I don’t really want a haircut.”

Tubbo’s not sure and then Tommy’s running back from the bathroom screaming.

He feel stricken and says, “What? Are you okay?”

“Tubbo I look fucking awesome,” Tommy yells, “I mean look at the gold, I’m badass. Two braids too, because I’m just that cool.”

Tubbo sighs in relief, “You’re a dick. Don’t scream like that again.”

Tommy sneers and then approaches his brother. Tommy looks like he’s going to insult him, but then his smile grows a little mellow at the sight of his brother’s braid. Tubbo figures it’s a piglin thing, but part of him says it’s a Tommy thing. Techno even returns the favor and gives him a polite fist bump as Tommy bubbles and brags about his hair.

Tommy regards Ranboo a little, “Hey man, are you good? You really sure you don’t need anything?”

“Nope,” Ranboo repeats, “Again, I don’t really need a haircut or whatever. Endermen don’t really do stuff like this as a group.”

Tommy rubs his chin and then makes a loud sound, that Tubbo thinks is inspiration, “Wait, I know! You like crowns because you’re an egotistical maniac, right?”

“Well I do like them, yes, but I wouldn’t say I’m ego-“

“Whatever,” Tommy brushes him off, “Don’t care King Boo. Anyway, we have some extra flowers. Let’s make you a flower crown.”

Tubbo loves the idea and gives Ranboo his _you better say yes, or I’ll cry face_ and Ranboo looks defiant enough to say no. But then, his platonic husband is meeting the pleading eyes of both Tommy and Technoblade and he just sighs, “Okay, I guess I’ll allow it.”

They tried to use wire so that they could make it shaped like his gold crown and it succeeds wonderfully. Ranboo loves it and he marvels at the detailing and fiddles with the alliums on the front of the crown. Tommy takes all the credit for himself, even if Techno basically did it for him. And Tubbo just lets him boast, because it’s less effort than arguing about it.

Tubbo hears a yawn and looks back at a very relaxed Philza, “What’d I miss?”

“We, or really I, made Ranboo this kingly flower crown,” Tommy smirks.

Phil doesn’t look like he buys that and says, “Okay, well it looks wonderful Ranboo. You and Techno’s braids look great too. And I think Techno did a good job with your hair Tubbo, short suits you.”

Tubbo feels his tail wag a little, “Thanks Phil.”

Phil stands up with renewed energy, “Of course. Now it’s food time. I’ll do all the cooking; I promise it’ll be good. And I don’t need help, so please just rest and make yourself comfortable.”

“Oh no,” Tommy groans, “He’s nesting.”

“Tommy, come on, that’s not polite.” Ranboo chastises.

Techno looks horrified, “I agree with you, Tommy. I mean, you being here is bad enough, let alone sharing a bed with you. You always kick me.”

“No, I don’t, that’s Ranboo.”

“Hey, if I can interject, I most certainly do not, I keep to my side unlike some members of this family” Ranboo bites.

Tubbo listens to them squabble and he’s still not certain what a nest is or if he even wants part of it if they’re just going to argue about it. Tommy notices him spacing out and immediately stops his grumblings.

“Heyy Tubbo, don’t worry, it’s actually kind of fun,” Tommy pats his shoulder, “Phil piles a lot of blankets and pillows and we all like family cuddle or whatever. As much as I hate Technoblade even being near me, it’s not so bad. He can be nice, when he finally shuts up and sleeps.”

Tubbo can hear the vulnerability in his voice and so he says, “Okay, I’ll give it a go, if Phil allows.”

Phil immediately shouts, “Of course you’re allowed Tubbo.”

“He’s super clingy for an old loner, isn’t he?” Tommy whispers and he has to hold in a laugh.

He’s a little surer of what a nest is now based off what the others have told him. It’s another avian thing. Apparently every so often avians get into cuddly and protective moods where they bundle up their family and their blankets into a bed as a nest and they usually get the urge to feed and take care of them. It seems like it’ll be relaxing, and he doesn’t mind cuddling, especially since he’s used to Tommy’s overall clinginess. Phil feeds them mushroom stew and he goes around and asks them how it is.

He expects Tommy to insult it fondly, but he doesn’t. He’s very careful with his language and makes sure to say how wonderful it is and how much he appreciates Phil. Phil nearly swoons and goes to Ranboo next, who says something similar. Tubbo gets the idea that during a nesting period it’s probably not best to insult the food, even as a joke. Not that he would anyway, it really is delicious. He would kick himself if he made Phil upset.

After they finish, Phils drags by the arm into his bedroom, or nest he supposes. He moves to sit down and Ranboo stops him right away and murmurs, “Let him place you. It’ll stress him out if you just sit on the nest right away.”

Tubbo nods and holds himself back. He’s placed in the middle of Phil and Ranboo, with Phil’s wing covering them over the blankets. Phil is unusually silent, but he’s smiling like there’s nothing better in the world than right here, with his family. Tommy is on Phil’s other side with Techno and they’re bickering again. He should’ve known that even in a situation like this they’d argue, but he’s too content to tell them to shut up.

Phil seems to get irritated at the arguing because his head turns, and Tommy squeaks and he assumes Phil is glaring at him. He then hears Tommy purr again and he thinks that Phil is scratching him behind the ear in the way he likes, and he just huffs. He’s hopeless.

“Are you good, Tubbo?” Phil asks him, languidly, turning back around.

“Um,” He pauses, though not because he’s not good. He pauses because he feels great, if not a little overwhelmed. He’s never felt so at peace before, so familial. He had been through so much hardship and war and to think now they were finally safe and together again like it had never happened.

“I am, actually,” Tubbo gives him a toothy grin, “Your nest is very comfortable.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He yawns again and Tubbo again has to hold in a laugh when he dozes off almost immediately. He knows its an avian thing, he’s sure of it, but he can’t help but thinking that it’s because he’s old.

Tommy quietly scoffs, “Great, he’s asleep. Who will scratch my ears now?”

Techno mutters, “Not me.”

He hears a slapping sound and then another, and then some words in piglin that he thinks are curses again. He just shakes his head and Ranboo joins him on his disappointment.

“They’re so annoying,” Tubbo whispers, so only Ranboo can hear.

Ranboo snorts, “Yeah. They’re always like that, we just have to wait for them to finally go to sleep and they’ll stop.”

Tubbo nods, “Yeah. Wait, um, how long do we stay here?”

Ranboo gasps, “Oh, well if you need to or want to leave you can. Phil won’t mind too much. But usually, we just all fall asleep and whatnot. It’s getting close to bedtime anyway.”

Tubbo doesn’t want to leave at all, and he snuggles closer into his pillow, “I think I’ll stay.”

He can hear the joy in Ranboo’s voice, “Cool. You can always change your mind.”

He knows that but he won’t. He has a family again, even if it’s still broken and weird around the edges. Even if two of his family members are fighting on the other side of the nest, he feels great. Whole, even. He can’t remember the last time he’s felt so accepted and cared for. He wonders if Tommy feels the same, he deserves it for all he’s been through.

When he hears Ranboo’s breath even out and Tommy and Techno go silent he figures it’s time he falls asleep too. So, he leans closer into Phil’s wing and closes his eyes.

Tommy awakes first, and it’s only daybreak. The sun is still rising from the window and everyone’s still asleep. Phil has his hand nestled in Tommy’s hair and he’s laying on Techno’s shoulder. Even though it feels nice being with his family, he’d never be caught dead enjoying it, for the sake of his reputation. He’s also not tired anymore, so he slips out slowly from under Phil’s wing. As he leaves, Phil scrunches his nose in his sleep and reaches out to Techno instead. Clingy old man.

He looks toward Tubbo who’s never looked so content in his life. He’s smiling in his sleep and Tommy is proud of him. They’ve been through a lot together and Tommy manifesting as a hybrid was just the icing on the cake for his stress. And now things are calm and peaceful. Dream is locked away, and he is healing with the only family he had ever known. He wouldn’t trade it for anything, not even his discs.

He is glad Techno allowed Tubbo to start visiting them and reconciling with everyone. Even though Techno said no at first, he knew Techno didn’t mind. Techno isn’t as mean and bitter as he acts, he’s just scared of being betrayed again. But they’ve had this discussion a lot now that Dream is not around. That a lot of the pain they’ve caused each other, that everyone’s caused each other, had something to do with Dream’s influence. Though, Tommy makes sure to still own up to his actions each day despite Dream’s manipulating. And maybe that makes him soft, but he doesn’t care. Having a family again is worth being a little sappy now and again.

He makes his way outside and watches the sun rise into the sky. The sky paints itself and he embraces the sun’s warmth. He turns his ears when he hears clacking against the stone steps of Techno’s house. He knows who it is before they even come near him. He can tell from the confidence and from the way the boots sound.

“You’re up early,” Techno huffs.

Tommy purses his lip, “So?”

Techno’s braid is a mess, and his eyes are still half asleep. He’s still in his sleepwear and Tommy wonders why he’s out of bed when it’s clear he wants nothing more than to go back to bed.

He spits out a laugh, “Wait? Are you being clingy right now?”

“No,” But his nose is twitching in the way he does when he’s lying.

“Oh my god,” He makes a soft voice, “Awe big brother Technoblade misses me! So cute.”

Techno grumbles in piglin and he can make out, _embarrassing, stupid, annoying_ , though he thinks from the tone there’s something endearing in there but it’s not a word Techno has taught him yet. He’d usually continue his teasing, though he thinks it’s so sweet he’ll let it go this time. It was a surprise to him that piglins actually are quite affectionate, especially to their family units, Techno used to never give him that impression. He himself enjoys affection, always has, but now its amplified. He blames it on his manifestation as a hybrid, but Tubbo always tells him it’s because he finally feels comfortable enough to accept love and care. Tubbo’s partially right, of course, but he’ll never admit it.

Since he can’t stand Techno’s sad eyes anymore, he embraces him. He’s much taller than Tommy so his chin is nestled in Techno’s neck. He smells like home, like what he’d imagine his brother to smell like. He smells of pine and wood nestled in with gunpowder. Techno hesitantly returns the embrace and relaxes against him. If you ever told him that the greatest warrior, servant of the Blood God would be hugging him outside in his sleepwear, Tommy would’ve laughed at you.

He feels a rumble from Techno’s chest, and he realizes his brother is purring. Even in all their closeness, even in early childhood, he’s never heard Techno do that before. He feels like this moment is a test, that if he makes fun of him or makes any sudden movements he’ll fail. Piglins purr very rarely, to very few people, so when they do it is significant and means so much more than the phrase, I trust you. Tommy vows to protect this sound with his life, to never betray his brother again.

Eventually Techno pulls back, face pink, “Um. Thanks.”

Tommy holds back his teasing and says, “You’re a good brother.”

Techno just ruffles the top of his hair, “Whatever. Are you coming back inside?”

Tommy takes one last look over the horizon, “Sure, Technoblade.”

He waltzes back into Phil’s nest, where his family is still sleeping. Techno assumes his usual spot and opens his arms to Tommy. He takes a deep breath and falls into his brother’s embrace. He tucks himself under Techno’s chin, with both of them curled under Phil’s right wing. He feels his own chest begin to rumble against his will, and damn his instincts. His mind is thrumming with _family, protect, keep, keep them, keep_ that he can’t focus on anything else.

Piglins are possessive, and hoard shiny and beautiful things. And the most beautiful thing of all is a home, with people to call family lined in it. They are the greatest treasure of all and so if he finds himself embraced by his brother and father, with his two closest friends in the room, purring unashamedly, he’s sure there’s nothing wrong with that. He hears Techno’s snore before he can let the sappiness bubble out of him. And he’s fine, he really is. For once, things are just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because canon is angsty and I needed some hybrid family brainrot hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> If you are one of my God AU readers, just know I'm working on it but I needed to take a break due to some writer's block. If you're not, please go check it out!
> 
> And as always leave a Kudos or a comment if you want c: !  
> If you want to message me or send me any stuff related to this or my other fics you can message me and credit me at cupqueencake.tumblr.com <3


End file.
